Thinking Twice
by Riddle272
Summary: As the random Belmont or adventurer if you choose goes through Dracula's castle, he happens to meet an unexpected guest... Very short read. Extra funnies as well!


**

* * *

Author's Note:** Another dream I had, now made into a story. It involved Malus finally having a cool role in CastleVania, so I decided to write it (no matter how zany it was). I also wanted to write it to practice writing short stories and to add another one to my list. Enjoy, and always remember: Count Dracula and bubble solution do not go together. Please review and comment! I love those! 

Oh, yes... If you enjoy my stories, check out my Castlevania 64 blooper parodies on my webpage, under the "writings" section. Unfortunately, I can't post them on because it's not in story form...bah... but you'll like them (Or ElSe... j/k). Please comment on the bloopers as well; I'd love to hear what you thought of them, if they were funny, or if you have any ideas. I'll post your review on my site if you'd like. Enjoy both pieces and check out the others I've written!

w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / r i d d l e 2 7 2 / r i d d l e d. h t m

--Riddle272

* * *

**B**elmont raced down the hallway. That was it. He had nearly been skewered to death by a volley of daggers and arrows that seemingly flew out of nowhere. Seemingly...wasn't a good enough answer. He was a Belmont after all. Without warning, he came to a halt and glanced over his shoulders. The dark hall was empty so far as he could see, but in the dark shadows of this possessed castle, there were many things hidden. 

The enormous fortress began to engulf him. It went on for days without the slightest hint of sunlight to be seen. The vaulted ceiling disappeared into the dark. The castle was a labyrinth of never-ending corridors, glowing with specks of pale candlelight beside the walls. Each path led to another unknown darkness. The gothic interior did anything but please him, yet the common furnishings remained old fashioned and surprisingly civilized. All the fancy tables and armchairs he passed by were terribly dusty. The rooms themselves carried an old and wicked smell, from the strangely flat floor rugs to the dark and vaulted ceiling. Belmont was glad when he came around a corner and found himself back into the large depth of the hallway. Another arrow from behind whizzed by his ear and back into the shadows.

Instantly, Belmont froze and held his breath. Another deadly volley flew past all around him like a swarm of angry hornets. He felt the thin arrow heads and feathers as they brushed by his skin just barely. A deep sinister laugh echoed around the chamber. Again, he was unharmed.

The hairs on the nape of his neck rose, but his fists and jaws clenched with courage.

"I'll have you yet, demon!" Belmont echoed back.

The adventurer continued racing down the hall once again, his boots echoing in the silence. He faced each hall without fear, bent on his mission to defeat the evil Count. Whatever possessed monster was sent after him, he defeated with haste; but he was looking for the source of the evil! As he turned and zoomed down a staircase, he slowed down and turned back.

A figure stood across from him, half shadowed in the dark. A young boy with neck-length hair and fancy clothing looked past Belmont nonchalantly. For some reason, he didn't seem to notice him. In his hand he held a small bottle of bubble solution. From which, he drew a wand and blew bubbles through it. His eyes followed the bubbles as they rose into the great darkness of the castle and disappeared. The boy stopped in mid blow for a moment, then glanced over at the Belmont. With his deep blue eyes sparkling with curiosity, the boy gave him an innocent sweet smile.

"Hmm..." That scared him more than the volley of arrows... Not sure what to make of the child, the adventurer continued on. Perhaps it was only his imagination...or some devil playing tricks on him?

Three corridors later he got his answer. As he passed through a rugged stone passageway, grating fell down and trapped him in on four sides. Simultaneously, he grabbed his sword with shield and prepared for an attack. Yet none came. With a firm grip, he tugged at the cold grating. It was definitely secure in place. Still holding up his shield, the Belmont scanned the deserted hallway. _Where in the dark is the Count hiding...? _Examining the ceiling above him, a square panel of thick spikes and jagged edges stared menacingly back at him. Belmont grimaced. As he looked back down and through the bars, he saw the boy that he met earlier. His bubble container was still in one hand, and the other held loosely onto a lever in the wall.

"It appears that you've fallen into a slight dilemma, Belmont." The boy said flatly.

The Belmont stared at the child intently. "How do you know who I am...?"

The young boy held his cool composure and a small wry smile appeared on his face. "Wouldn't you know? Your bloodline has hunted me for centuries."

"Huh?" Belmont lowered his shield completely and examined the boy. "No...you can't be...the Count?"

With a slow and satisfied smirk, the seemingly young boy laughed. The same dark laugh that had thrown deadly hails of arrows and that made the hairs on Belmont's neck stand high. The boy turned the container he was holding upside down, and the bubble solution splashed over the floor.

"I am."

* * *


End file.
